


Naughty Neverland

by Johniarty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, For real it's just pure porn, Gold Hatter, Goldstiltskin, I NEEDED THIS, M/M, Neverland, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Shadows dance in Neverland. Shadows confuse and confound. They trick, they lie... But Jefferson's no illusion. He's really there, and he's ready to face Pan beside Rumplestiltskin. After a small sabbatical, of course - they've abstained for far too long.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChloeWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/gifts).



> This is for the love of my life, who commissioned me for more Gold Hatter smut! I love you, Jim! 
> 
> Fluff tried to break through but I wrangled it back to smut as best I could. I needed this, Rumple needed this, I'm sure Jim needed this... So it's base, it's desperate, and it's dirty.
> 
> But there's more to their relationship than sex. 
> 
> Also sorry for the... vulgarity of their dirty talk? I love writing it, I love it being filthy.
> 
> Fair warning, I could NOT find a beta for this thing, and I haven't slept, so there's apt to be errors. I'll fix those and the pacing problems when I can

Another bloody shadow, another one of Pan’s tricks. Rumplestiltskin glowered at the phantom of the Hatter pushing its way through the thick jungle underbrush. Pan shouldn’t know about him, but his magic was powerful. The shadow could get inside his head - the Baelfire phantom proved that. It could create copies of the people he loved. When Rumplestiltskin dispelled the illusion, the strange creature fled.

Now it returned in the form of his lover, the playful Jefferson with his coy little smirk.

“Well look what the piper dragged in!” Jefferson said, spreading his arms. “Oh, Rumple, is that what you looked like without the curse? I  _ really  _ missed out in Storybrooke…”

Rumple took a tentative step forward. He didn’t trust the figure before him. Pan tricked him once already, and he gave in so readily… how was this any different? A shadow in any other form was still a shadow, a lie. 

“Oh, no,” he growled. “I’m not falling for this again! Don’t come any closer, or I will tear you apart!”

Pan knew he was crumbling. Pan always knew when his son was at the end of his rope, didn’t he? Ever since Rumpelstiltskin was small, his father took advantage of his pain and misery and loss. From the moment his mother passed, Rumple’s father used him until he could barely function and then tossed him aside.

This was no different.

“Is that how you greet me after all this time? Don’t you want to know how I got -”

Rumple grabbed Jefferson and forced him back against the nearest tree. It wasn’t fair that the shadow could trick him so thoroughly. It wasn’t fair he’d wear the face of the man Rumplestiltskin loved.

“Papa, it’s not like you to try the same trick twice. Getting desperate, aren’t we? Sending that demon back to me was the wrong choice!”

His hand tightened on Jefferson’s scarred throat, choking the air from his lungs. A ploy, it had to be! Jefferson was with Grace back in Storybrooke, raising his daughter -

“Love it… When you’re kinky…” Jefferson managed to laugh.

He was real.

Rumple let go immediately, taking a step back. Horror burned in his eyes as he reached for Jefferson. 

“That… Jefferson, are you - are you really here?” 

“Yes, although I’m starting to rethink that decision,” he rasped in response. Still, he smiled at Rumplestiltskin, no trace of anger or pain on his face. “Belle told me you ran off with everyone, and I - I knew about your father. You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

“You know how dangerous it is to be here. I had to come alone.”

Jefferson closed the distance between them easily, placing a hand on Rumple’s leather-clad shoulder. 

“Rumple. Come on. You and I both know better than that. You can stride in here with your good looks but Pan is not a foe you can face with no help. I’ve been here before. I’ve heard your drunken rants,” he teased gently. “If you want to save Henry, you need me.”

Sighing, Rumple wrapped his arms around Jefferson’s waist. He was right; Rumplestiltskin needed assistance. Facing Pan wouldn’t be easy, and though he’d love to wring the life from his father one-on-one he knew Pan could overpower him. A single mistake and he’d be trapped, at Pan’s mercy with no way to save his grandson. Rumple needed Jefferson - for moral support and for backup. He always had a trick or several artifacts up his sleeve.

“Alright. You come with me.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” 

Jefferson leaned in and kissed him, hot and desperate. He let his hand fall to the leather edge of Rumple’s coat. Carefully trimmed nails scratched at the ridges as he savored the feel it. Rumple did look gorgeous like that - chest teasingly bared, tight leather clinging to his healthy frame, sun-kissed skin… And the mud beneath his eyes gave him a primal, dangerous edge that brought his whole look together.

He looked sexy, and dammit, it had been so long…

“Mmn - not here, no, we can’t,” Rumplestiltskin whispered, even as he chased Jefferson’s soft lips. “Papa’s always watching. He has eyes all over the island - “

“Then let him see. We’ve got nothing to hide. He’s got no power over you anymore. Show him how much you’ve grown, Rumple. Show him you’re desired, needed, loved…”

How could anyone argue with such a sound argument?

He kissed Jefferson back, pressing him back against the tree. Rumple worked a knee between his thighs, relishing the warmth of his cock straining against his slacks. Already worked up? Perhaps Jefferson still enjoyed playing rough… 

A soft groan slipped from Jefferson’s throat and he rubbed along Rumple’s leg. Eager, excited, and thrilled by the idea of being watched, he couldn’t help himself. Rumplestiltskin’s strong hands gripped his arse, kneading and squeezing as he nipped at Jefferson’s jaw. 

“Take it off, Jefferson,” Rumple growled. “Take it all off and show me you still follow my orders.”

He stepped back and let Jefferson fumble for balance. As he watched Jefferson stripped his layers, dropping them on the grass below. Jacket, waistcoat, blouse… Rumple grew impatient watching him take his precious time, but Jefferson knew just how to play him. Before long he was naked and he spread his arms for Rumple to inspect. His bag lay at his feet, unassuming. 

Rumple stepped forward and circled around his bare frame, giving him a quick slap on the arse. Jefferson was even fitter than he remembered, every muscle perfectly chiseled. Broader than their Dark Castle days certainly; perhaps he’d taken up training with David. It made quite the sight…

“Good boy. On your knees.”

“Yes…  _ Daddy _ .” 

A coy grin spread across Jefferson’s lips. If Pan was watching, well, he’d give him a show - Rumple was in charge here, Rumple gave the orders, and Jefferson intended to make sure he knew. He got down on his hands and knees and wiggled his hips playfully. Behind him Rumple let out an appreciative hum.

What a perfect view; Jefferson’s pink hole, the curve of his cock between his legs, a perfect heart made by his firm cheeks…

“I need - “

“Bag.” Jefferson interrupted with a laugh. “Do you really think I’d chase you across worlds without oil? I’m not a fool. Mad, but never a fool.”

He bent down and rummaged through Jefferson’s bag. Among the weapons, the wands, the spellstones and rings he found a singular vial corked with a golden stopper. Inside oil glistened and glittered. It nearly begged to be poured over Jefferson’s fair skin.

“Did you find it?”

Rumple answered by tossing the stopper aside and upending the vial right over Jefferson’s arse. He massaged into his muscle with skilled fingers, slowly pulling his hole open. Inch by inch he teased, sliding in the tip of his finger just long enough to coax a whine from Jefferson.

“That isn’t fair,” he huffed.

“What isn’t? Working you open? I don’t want you to hurt you…”

“Oh, don’t play innocent. You’re making me wait.”

Rumplestiltskin laughed and nipped at the curve of his cheek.

“Maybe if you beg, I can make this go faster…”

Of course he could; here in Neverland he still had magic. If he wanted Jefferson stretched and ready, he could be. It wasn’t  _ satisfying _ . Having him tremble and open around his fingers was intimate and powerful in a way not even magic could compare. 

“Mmn, I know you too well for that, Daddy. I’m not begging.”

There it was again. Such a simple moniker, one first muttered during a rough fuck by the fire. Jefferson seemed embarrassed, but Rumple nearly melted into him. Somehow it fit - both victims of their father’s abuse, both haunted by memories, the simple kink transformed their pain into something soothing. Grinning, Rumple slid a full finger into Jefferson’s slick hole. 

Inside he was searing hot. 

“Tell me when you can take another,” he breathed, fucking Jefferson slowly with his hand. 

Time seemed to stand still as Jefferson pressed back against Rumple’s finger. Panting, digging his manicured nails into the dirt, his cock hung heavy between his thighs. 

“Another. Fuck, add two more, I don’t care! Waiting is going to kill me…”

Rumple was more than happy to oblige. He shoved two oil-slicked fingers in alongside the first, pressing against his swollen nerves. Sebastian whimpered as he rubbed his prostate in small, steady circles. Precome dripped from his flush head, rolling down onto the grass beneath him. He jerked his hips, desperate for a rough touch, but Rumple always pulled his hand back - Jefferson didn’t want to risk him pulling away completely. 

“N-now,” he panted. “Please, Rumple - Daddy - fuck me!”

“I thought you weren’t going to beg.”

Rumple shoved his trousers down and slicked his own cock with the last bit of oil. With such a tantalizing offering before him, he saw no reason to hold back. Nails dug into Jefferson’s hips, Rumplestiltskin pressed into him with a low growl of pleasure. Hot, wet silk enveloped him; Jefferson’s pussy still fit him like a glove. 

Slowly, Rumple started to move. He thrust deep and steady, listening to Jefferson’s curses and praises with each roll of his hips. 

“I’ve never forgotten how perfect your cunt is,” Rumple breathed.

“Thank you - thank you, Daddy,” Jefferson replied, letting his head fall to the ground. “How does it feel?”

“Like it was made for me. You’re perfect, Jefferson. Such a good slut…”

With each word Rumple’s thrusts grew faster, slamming his hips against Jefferson’s with eager force. Beneath him Jefferson’s knees slid over the grass, tearing it from the earth each time he moved. Rumple leaned over his back, the sharp edges of his jacket scraping over Jefferson’s skin. He covered him as he claimed him, and with one fluid motion he shoved his chest flat against the dirt. Hips in the air, Jefferson moaned in ecstasy.

“Harder, Daddy… Please!” 

Rumple never could deny his greedy boy anything.

He wrapped his arms around Jefferson’s stomach and fucked into him with all the strength he could muster. The clearing rang with their rapture; moans, whines, and filthy-tongued curses echoed around them. Cloaked in night, two piercing eyes watched with a glower from a safe distance away. Neither man noticed them. They were lost in one another, oblivious to the threatening pulse of Neverland around them. 

“Touch me,” Jefferson pleaded. “Please, touch me, let me come… I’ve been pent up for so long, you have no idea…”

“Well, I suppose you’ve been a good boy, haven’t you?”

“Yes! Yes, I have!”

Rumple slid one hand down Jefferson’s skin and wrapped it around his cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts. Erratic now, hard enough to rock Jefferson’s body, they grew more desperate. Sweat rolled down their skin and dampened Rumple’s thick hair, matting it against his face as he fucked Jefferson. 

Jefferson came with a sharp cry of Rumple’s name. His cock pulsed in Rumple’s hand, spilling onto the grass as every muscle in his body went rigid. Rumple wiped the mess over his skin and buried his cock inside him, snarling. He filled him, pumping his release deep within Jefferson. When his climax subsided Rumple pulled Jefferson back and into his lap. Perfect, he was perfect… his devious hatter, always there when he needed him.

“Aren’t you glad I came now?”

“Oh, my dear, I’m  _ always _ glad when you come,” Rumple teased. “But… yes. I needed you. I always need you. Somehow you always manage to keep me from doing something stupid.”

Jefferson snorted.

“Well. Some of the time. Other times I’m right with you, making a fool of myself.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Covered in grass stains and dirt, they both looked thoroughly debauched. As Rumple pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the nape of Jefferson’s neck, the watchful gaze withdrew. They were alone, truly alone, and together - just as it should be. 

“We’ll have to get dressed again soon.”

“Just give me a few more minutes… It’s nice to be out of those layers.”

Rumple laughed and gently pushed him out of his lap. 

“My grandson is still in danger - you did say you’d help rescue him. Put your clothes on, I doubt you’d enjoy a naked trek through the jungle.”

As he got dressed Jefferson rolled his eyes.

“You don’t know, maybe I’d find it refreshing.”

* * *

Pan’s fury couldn’t reach them, not in their moment of peace. They would find Henry - though he wouldn’t let either of them leave Neverland. 


End file.
